The Fire
by Taylorama
Summary: My first origional story! Will one housefire change everything for the worse...or for the better? SPECIAL APPEARANCES FROM: DETECTIVE COBBS, NADINE, ALEETA, RAND, AND JEN


A/N: This is one of my many brilliant ideas that I just had to write down. Nadine, Jen, Aleeta, and Rand are mine, but everything else belongs to Peter O'Fallon, PAX, and other peoples. Oh, yeah, one more thing: THIS IS MY FIRST ORIGIONAL STORY!!!!!!!! Now, on to the story.

"The Fire"

"My God, am I tired," Peggy said to herself as she climbed into bed. She had been thinking about her huge caseload and how maybe some sleep would help her focus more. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, two young men were sneaking around the back of Peggy's house named Tom and Bruce. They were carrying a blow-torch and a match. "Just do it!" Bruce said to Tom. Before he could think about it anymore he set her house on fire.

Peggy woke up to the smell of smoke and her smoke detectors also helped to wake her up. She felt her door, and it was hot to the touch, so she did the only thing that she could think of doing. She jumped out of her window and ran to her neighbour's house.

Anna St. Clair awoke to an urgent banging on her door. Realizing that it was more than likely an emergency, she rushed to the door and saw, to her surprise, her neighbour Peggy in her pajamas!

"Anna, sorry to bother you at one, but my house is on fire," Peggy said without a pause, and her eyes displayed fear, "Can I use your phone to call the fire department?"

"Of coarse," Anna replied, letting her neighbour in.

Peggy rushed to the closest phone and called 911. After she hung up, she dialed Nadine's dorm room.

"Hello?" she said when she picked up the phone. 'Dancing with the Stars: The Results' could be heard playing in the background, and Aleeta, Rand, and Jen booing at the TV.

"Hey Nadine," Peggy breathed out while running a hand through her curls.

"What's wrong?" Nadine asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"My house is on fire," Peggy said, "Can you please come down here if it's not a problem?"

"Of course. I'll have to bring these guys with me, but that should be no problem," Nadine replied, "I'll get Miranda and Declan here too."

"Thank you so much," Peggy breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as she hung up with Peggy, Nadine called Declan.

"Yo," Declan said.

"First of all, don't ever say 'yo' ever again. Second of all, call Miranda, and get your butts over to Peggy's house," Nadine said.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"Her house is on fire," Nadine fired back.

"We'll be right over," Declan said before he hung up.

"Guys, Peggy's house is on fire, and we have to be there ASAP," Nadine barked at her roommates and her friend.

"WTF," Rand said.

"Rand, now is not the time to make an ass out of yourself," Aleeta retorted.

"How will we get there? It'll be hard to hail down a cab at this time," Jen pointed out.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Nadine replied.

Declan rushed over there with Miranda in tow. He was greeted by fire trucks and spraying water. He pulled over, and ran out to meet Peggy. As soon as she saw him, all she could say was, "Hey," before she fell into his arms, and broke down crying. Just then, Nadine, Rand, Aleeta, and Jen rode up on their Jet-Xs. They couldn't help but smile with Miranda at the sight of Peggy and Declan.

Just then, Nadine saw two young men from Declan's class sneak out from behind Peggy's house, and one of them was carrying a blow-torch. "Hey," She yelled in their direction, and the two men bolted.

Nadine grabbed her friends, jumped on their Jet-Xs, and chased the men down the street. After five blocks, they managed to corner them. Jen grabbed her portable ax, and threatened to chop down their materials if they tried to leave. "Who has a portable ax?" Aleeta, Rand, and Nadine said at once. "I'll tell you later," was Jen's response. Nadine whipped out her cell and called Miranda.

Miranda stood on Peggy's lawn, and watched Declan hold a sobbing Peggy with a smile on her face. That is, until she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Miranda?" was the response from Nadine, "I've got huge news."

"What is it?" Miranda prodded.

"Well…"

And Nadine told the story. If someone were to hear Miranda's end of the conversation, it would sound like, "What? Speak slower...From Declan's _class_?...Who?...And who?...They did _what_?...But why?..._Really_?...You _saw_ them escape?...And you did what?...Well that's a relief….Portable ax?...I'll be there ASAP….Bye."

After the call, Miranda, walked over to Detective Cobbs, tapped him on the shoulder, and began to speak.

"Hi. My name is Miranda, and I have reason to believe that someone did this on purpose."

"What?" the astonished detective said, "How do you know this?"

"Well, that guy's-" she points to Declan "niece, Nadine, and her friends Aleeta, Rand, and Jen saw two young men from his-" she points to Declan again "class sneak out from the back of her-" she points to Peggy "house with a blow-torch. Nadine called their names out, but they just took off, so all of them took off on their Jet-Xs, and chased them down the street. They said that they did it because they wanted some excitement on a Wednesday night."

"Well if what you're telling me is true, then we have got to find them."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem."

After five minutes, Peggy pulled herself away from Declan, finally able to compose herself. She couldn't help but look at her half-burnt house. Why did it make her feel so sad? Maybe it was because it was the place she and her husband first moved into after they got married. Or maybe it was because….emotion trickled up her throat, and a tear fell down her cheek. It landed on Declan's hand, which was still holding hers. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, but weakly.

"Mr. and Dr. Fowler?" Detective Cobbs said to Peggy and Declan. They both turned around.

"Uh…we're not…" Declan and Peggy said.

"Oh, I just assumed…uh, anyways, we have reason to believe that your house was purposely set on fire," Detective Cobbs continued.

"What?" Declan and Peggy said in unison.

"We can take you there now, if you want."

"Of course," Peggy said, still in shock

It was around two-thirty when everyone from Peggy's house managed to get to the spot where the college students and the Grade 7s who caught them were. Jen was still holding the ax above a much larger pile of things, Aleeta and Rand were raiding all of their belongings, looking for valuables to have Jen threaten to smash, and Nadine was screaming "Show no mercy, Jen!"

"Oh, yeah," Detective Cobbs said to Miranda, "They've got it under control, all right."

"Ah, just the person we wanted to see," Aleeta strode over to Detective Cobbs.

"Everyone but Peggy knows," Miranda said to Nadine, "I wanted them to tell her."

"Love the idea," Rand responded.

"Tom, Bruce," Nadine called out to them, "Tell the homeowner why you set her house on fire."

"I don't owe her anything," Bruce yelled back.

"Talk or the iPod goes!" Jen hollered at them, ready to smash the iPod.

"We did it for some fun, okay. Fun," Tom said to the (large) group of people waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Apologize," Nadine instructed them, "_Now_."

Bruce only glared at her.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Jen yelled, about to smash the iPod with her ax.

"We're sorry!" Tom blurted out.

Before Peggy could respond, Detective Cobbs shoved the boys (and their things) in a police car, and everyone but Peggy, Declan, Miranda, Nadine, Jen, Aleeta, and Rand went home.

"You could stay with me for the time being," Declan said to Peggy.

"I'd like that," Peggy replied with a smile.


End file.
